Rewriting Twilight
by whaddyamean
Summary: What could Twilight have been if it was put in the hands of a different author? Could it possibly be better than the original? And most importantly, could "Sparkling Vampire" ever be marketed as a carbonated drink?


Rewriting Twilight

Differences from Original:

- Edward & Bella's interactions together

- Bella now reacts naturally to Edward staring at her, creeped out instead of sad that he doesn't like her

**Chapter 3**

Since everyone else was already paired off, I was paired with Edward as my lab partner.

We were doing a lab on plant pigments, and I had already gotten everything set up and had recorded down half our data. Meanwhile, he had been sitting on a stool on the other side of the table the whole time, doing nothing except looking out the window and clenching his fists.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" I asked.

He glared at me for a while before reluctantly getting off the stool and stepping six inches away from it. He then glared at me some more. What was with this guy and staring down people?

"So Edward, you can either do the calculations or help me—Would you STOP doing that already?"

"What?"

"Staring me down."

"I'm not."

"Whatever. Why don't you do the calculations?" I handed him my calculator. He wouldn't take it. Instead, he wordlessly went over to his backpack and took out his own. Then he started doing the calculations on his desk, instead of on the lab bench, _where I had the data_. Was there something wrong with him?

The bell soon rang, and I went off to my next class, English.

Thankfully, I got there in time. The teacher introduced me to the class and I sat down next to a girl with brown hair, who smiled and gave me a wave.

Then the door opened, and in came Edward, fashionably late as before. He sat in a chair in an empty corner and put his head down, as if he was going to sleep. The teacher looked down at him disdainfully for a while as she did the roll call, before turning around and moving on to the lesson. She started talking about an act of some Shakespearean play I hadn't read yet, and I as I was making a mental note to myself to find out whatever it was about, I noticed that Edward was glaring right at me.

Creepy.

I tried to look away from him, but I could still feel his gaze on the back of my head. Ugh.

For the whole time we were there, Edward was glaring at me. Maybe he thinks that if he keeps on staring long enough, heat beams will shoot out of his eyes.

I was relieved when the bell rang. You couldn't believe how happy I was to get away from Edward and his rapeface.

The next class, the _exact same thing_ happened. I came in; he came in a minute later, and just stared at me the whole class. I quickly walked past him when the bell rang, and as I left the classroom, I looked over my shoulder and saw him quickly looking off to the side, as though trying to avoid eye contact with me.

Lunch was next, where I brought a sandwich and some chips for lunch. I scanned the vast room, and found that I didn't know where to sit. Just then, I saw that the girl from the bus stop, Angela, was sitting at a table with a group of other girls.

I went over and asked them, "Could I sit with you?"

They turned their heads to look at me, unsure of who I was.

I spotted the girl from my English class, who smiled and encouragingly said, "Sure!"

"So, you're new here? Where are you from?" She asked me as I sat down next to her.

"Yeah. I came from Phoenix, Arizona. I'm Bella, by the way."

"Oh really, like in the dessert? I'm Jessica. Nice to meet you." She said with a smile. "How's your day been so far? You like Forks?"

"It's been great. No problems whatsoever," I lied with a smile. "I got a little lost, though."

"Don't worry. That happens to everyone on their first day. Anyway, this is Angela, Lauren, Jen, Katie, Lisa, and Stacey."

Along with Angela and Jessica, there was a girl with blonde hair, one with braces and freckles, one with curly black hair, another with glasses who was texting on her cell phone, and one with short hair and glasses. They all gave me a "hey" and I waved back at them.

Thankfully, my lunch table was pretty friendly. They asked me stuff like what it was like in Phoenix and how it was in my other school.

Suddenly, I noticed everybody's attentions were turned towards the cafeteria doors.

"Oh my god, who is that?" Lauren asked, pointing at the figure in the doors.

Ah gads, it was Edward. He had lunch with me too?

"That's Edward, he's new." Jessica said.

"Wow. He's… really… " Katie began.

"He looks like he came from the dump!" Lauren exclaimed. We all laughed at the bluntness of that statement.

"Lauren, don't be mean," Jen said, trying to keep a straight face.

"But it's true! Doesn't he?"

Edward suddenly turned his head and stared at us. Everyone froze.

"He is looking right at us! Do you think he heard what we said?" Stacey asked nervously.

Lauren rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean? He's like twenty feet away!"

She pointed at the doors, where Edward was standing. Except that he wasn't there anymore. Everyone looked around the room. He wasn't there either. Edward had vanished. Weird.

After lunch with Jessica and her friends, I went to my next class, History. I eventually found my way there, and as I entered the room, I was surprised to see Edward sitting in the first seat by the door, glaring at me. I quickly looked the other way, hoping that if I ignored him, he would eventually stop looking at me.

He didn't.

It almost didn't surprise me when he had the next class with me too, as well as the class after that. Out of all the freaky coincidences in the world, how did we get the exact same schedule? And yes, he was glaring at me the whole freaking time in my classes, like some sort of creeper.

Why does this kid keep freaking looking at me? I mean, it doesn't make sense for him to do so. Either he's madly in love with me or he hates my guts, and it couldn't be either of those, since we've only talked to each other for _five freaking seconds_!

I have another theory, though: maybe he's just a bat-guano crazy serial killer.

It's sad how this seems to be the likeliest of explanations I have for him right now.


End file.
